


A Rare Kind Of love (Frerard)

by Heavens_Abode



Category: Angels - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Abode/pseuds/Heavens_Abode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>If an angel lives one thousand years of service for good then part of them is released, their ability to love, and now that they can suddenly love they go off to find there soul mate.</p>
<p>Gerard is an angel who has had his one thousand years and now is out to find love, he finds it but there is a problem, his love is called Frank, his a boy.</p>
<p>God forbids it, but Gerard has already fallen hard for Frank and won’t take no for an answer, so God gives him a way to love frank, Gerard is to turn completely human, but only if he completes 3 trails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Years Of Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Any similarities between real or actual events or people is purely coincidental and are in no way intended to offend or appropriate the subjects they have adapted to these particular circumstances.
> 
> Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as homophobia, depression, drug use, homosexuality, religion, violence, and sexual intercourse.

Chapter One: A Thousand Years Of Alone!  
‘’You can't change who people are,   
Without destroying how they were.’’  
~Gerard~  
My one thousand years of obedience and loneliness passes agonizingly slow. But today is the day when I’m set free from this torture, today is when I will be able to love, today is when my heart will open and someone will enter it.  
I wonder if they’ll be human, I wonder what her name will be, will she have blue eyes or will they be brown? Will she have long or short hair? I hope she’s kind.  
I have been pondering these questions from the moment I became an angel.  
I have dreamt of this day for one thousand years and now, it’s really happening, it’s kind of hard to believe.  
I sit at the edge of my bed, musing these questions, in two hours I will have to get up and walk into God’s court room, where I will be tested assessed and judged to see if I’m worthy of the burden of love.   
And if I pass then I will get to love, then I will find my soul mate and we will get to be together till the end of our lives, our souls will be linked so when one of us dies then other dies soon after, from what the humans call heartache.   
My palms start to sweat, what if I don’t pass there testing, then it’s another one thousand years of serving faithfully to God before I can be tested again.  
This probably the longest two hours of my life, the suspense is killing my insides turning my stomach to mush.   
I have already failed the test once, if I fail again, well I don’t think my heart could take it, the pain and shame was unbearable, I felt the other angels judging me, wondering where I slipped up, wondering why I failed.   
It was probably because I’m not an enthusiastic person, I get the job done. But God wants us to do it with a smile on our face, to be happy there were working to make a better world and that were working for Him, or for “a higher cause” as the humans put it. 

Eventually the two hours pass and I am lead from my chambers, there are a couple of angels are being lead from their rooms as well and they all look just as nervous as I am.  
We are huddled into a group outside a pair of huge wooden doors.   
The doors have a design carved into the surface of the dark wood, it is a depiction of angels and demons, most human believe that we hate each other and are always fighting, but we actually don’t, we have a mutual balance, both doing our jobs never interfering with the other, I personally have never meet a demon, we stay well way from each other. I have always wondered what meeting a demon would be like though, I think that is another reason I failed the test the first time, I’m too damn curios about things, always wondering how and why things are as they are, also why they have to be how they are.

The doors open to show a grand hall, there are 993 angels sitting in the isles that run the length of the hall, at all times there are 1000 angels in heaven, the seven that are not seated are standing with me at the door. If we pass the tests we are no longer counted as angels and our space is filled by a new recruit so there are one-thousands of us again.  
I look around the hall, it is exactly the same as it was 1000 years ago although some of the angels sitting in the chairs are not, the hall is long and thin and everything has a carving on it, there is not one piece of plain wood throughout the entirety of the room.  
At the end of the hall in a giant carved chair is God looking over the intertie of the masses.   
He beckons us forward pointing to the stand in front of him.  
My hands are sweating and shaking now from the nerves. We all stand where he points, I quickly glance at the angels beside me, they all look as nerve-wrecked as I am, I look back up to see the archangels have entered the room and are now sitting next to God.   
They stare down at us looking smug and are grinning like Cheshire cats upon seeing how nervous we are.

One of the archangels point to the female beside me and says “you first,”  
The women takes a deep raspy breath and steps forward, she is to be the first to be tested, they ask a lot of really probing questions while also looking through her record papers, they assess her on loyalty, kindness and may other things. After they have finished their interrogation they begin to speak to each other, deciding if she passed or if she is to spend the next 1000 years serving them again.  
The man is visually shaking and sweating more than I thought even possible, her shirt now clings to her petite figure.   
She has failed the test and is told to leave the hall, she drags her feet as she walks the length of the room, trying not to burst into hysterical tears.   
It isn’t that she doesn’t want to serve God, it’s just that after 1000 years you get a little lonely and for us falling in love is the stories that we tell around campfire, the stuff of legend, and at about the 700 year mark you would do anything asked of you to have a companion, a friend, let alone someone to love and hold, a lover for us is the thing of dreams.  
After the women has exited the hall they try to quickly close the door, but it is to late her cry of desperation has already been heard by us as she collapses on the floor just outside.   
Three more people are tested before me, two passed and one man failed, when the archangels call upon me to step forward, I freeze forgetting how to walk. One of the angels beside me has to push me forward before I snap out of it.   
I answer their question in a daze, at times not breathing and before I know it they are whispering with one and another and looking at me from the corners of their eyes. My paranoia starts to kick in, I am now majorly hyperventilating as I think of every single possibility every single possible scenario, although I am more focused on the things that could go wrong.   
I can feel my heart speed up as they turn back around so they are facing me, this is it, the moment that will decide which way my heart goes.


	2. Our Love Is The Stuff Of Dreams!

Chapter Two: Our Love Is The Stuff Of Dreams!  
‘‘I'm not the type of person who falls quickly in and out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start.’’  
-Joan Armastrading, the Weakness in Me  
~Gerard~  
I can’t believe it, I passed, I made it, and I can love now!  
The angels in the hall all clap and cheer for me and I stand there, paralyzed, I start to smile.  
The man next to me pats me shoulder and I look up to him, I suddenly without thinking hug him, laughing with joy. I let go and am told to exit the hall, I walk away with a bounce in my step.

I walked into my chamber and fell onto my bed laughing, now I just have to fall asleep, then I’ll know who she is, my true love, and my soul mate.  
Her face will come to me in my dreams now, that’s how we will know who are true loves are, it’s kind of annoying actually because we see their faces and what’s happening to them but not where they actually are, so we have to search for them, they could be anywhere in the world, and the world is a fairly big place.  
I am laying on my bed staring at my ceiling, I want to fall asleep but I’m too nervous, too scared, what if she doesn’t like me back? What if I can’t find her?  
After hours of staring at my roof I slowly but surely drift too sleep.

~Dream Phase~  
I am floating above a boy who is walking down a street, I can see him crying, there are three rather large men following quickly and silently behind him.  
I try to yell, to warn him of the men but he can’t seem to hear me.   
One of the men quickens there pace and grabs the boys shoulder, catching him off guard as he spins him around and shoves him roughly against an old brick wall, one of the other men runs forward to pick up his bag from where the boy had dropped it, he starts to rummage through it, throwing out pieces of crumpled paper and text books.  
“Please don’t” the boy whispers his voice cracking, he starts to plead again but is silenced by the man holding him punching him strongly in the jaw making his head snap back and hit the wall with a loud thump.  
Blood runs down his face and neck and the boy whimpers in pain as he is tossed to the ground, the perpetrators running of with the remains of his bag.   
~End Dream Phase~

I wake up crying, how those men dare beat up that poor boy!  
He is probably still lying there, in the dark, alone and scared. I jump off of my bed and leap through my window letting my wings unfurl and fly off to save him.  
Wait, him, I dreamt of a male.  
His my soul mate!  
I’m in love with a boy.  
God will now allow this.  
I can’t love a boy, its sinful, I start to cry again, why of all people did I have to be the one to fall in love with a boy?  
I continue to fly off in search of the boy, if I can’t love him I might as save him.   
Surely God would at least approve of that, the whole help the helpless thing surely could do no harm.


	3. Meeting My Frank!

~Gerard~  
I miraculously somehow manage to find him, curled in a ball in the city of New Jersey, I hid my wings and walked to the shaking figure of the boy of my dreams (no pun intended)   
He must have heard me coming as he starts to shake more and he whispers, with a voice that nearly makes me cry. “Don’t hurt me, please,”  
And I answer truthfully” I would never, ever even think of hurting you,” and who with half a brain ever would, the boy is gorgeous.   
He seemed to calm down a little at this, I am now standing about three feet away from the trembling figure, and he starts to uncurl from within himself though he is still shaking uncontrollably. I almost want to just go murder the men who did this to him, those bastards, if they ever even think of touching him again I’ll murder them, but right I have to help him.  
He looks up at me and part of my heart breaks, his nose is bent and bloody, he has a trail of tears down his face making patterns in the mud and blood on his cheeks.   
I sit down at his side still staring at his face, assessing the damage.  
He whimpers and jumps backwards as I try to put my hand to his cheek, the poor boy is so scared and cute!  
Damn it Gerard, now is not the time to get side-tracked by the way the green and the cinnamon-brown seems to mix in his eyes or his silver lip-piercing that just seems to scream at me to bite it!  
The silver hoop on his lip was shaking as his lips trembled, tears started to come to my eyes as he tried desperately to hold in the sobs, I lowered myself down to my knees in front of him holding my hands up, showing I meant him no harm and he stared at me seeming ready to bolt at any moment.   
I slowly inched forward, keeping my eyes fastened to his, when I got close enough I slowly reached my hand forward and put it on his bleeding face, I diverted my eyes from his and started to assess the damage.  
I ran my finger over the split is his lip and he jumped a little, I looked back up to his eyes and he was crying again.   
“Shh,” I try to console him as the tears start to run down to where my hand is placed on his face, I slowly move my thumb to rub his face.  
Slowly I move my body around so I am sitting beside him and one of my hands are on either side of his face, soothing him as a mother would their child.  
He is now a blubbering sobbing mess in my hands, I feel as if I can feel his pain and to start crying, though softer than he is, maybe that’s another part of having our soul linked, we feel each other’s sorrow, each other’s pain, maybe all our emotions are linked. Or the more likely option is that a little of my heart has broken off at seeing him cry.  
It’s probably the second one, it is heart wrenching to watch.   
I move my hands from his face to his waist pulling him into my lap, letting him cry into my shoulder.   
After a while he has calmed down again and is able to form a couple words though I’m not quite sure what he is trying to say, after a couple more minutes and I can finally understand what his saying.   
“I’m….I’m…so...Sor….sorry!”   
“Sorry, what could are you sorry for, you haven’t done anything?” I ask, clearly confused. He has nothing to apologize for, it is the thugs that were beating him up that should be apologizing.   
“For…For…ruining….your...t...T-shirt,” he mumbles into my collar tickling me slightly.   
He has just been beaten up in and he is apologizing for crying on my t-shirt, this boy is just too cute!  
I chuckle lightly and ruffle his hair saying “It’s no problem,” into his ear. I then pick him up of off my lap and stand up, holding him up in the process.   
He stumbles a bit when he is on his feet before falling over, though before he can hit the ground I catch him, pulling him up again.  
I’m starting to worry now, it shouldn’t off been that easy to catch him, he shouldn’t be this light, he is basically all bones in my hands as I support him around the waist, I can feel his hip bones sticking out.   
He stumbles a few more times before gaining his balance, though my arm is still round his waist just in case.   
“Come on, let’s get you home” I mutter before realizing a) I don’t know where he lives and b) he has just passed out.   
“Fuck,” I mutter as I lose my grip on him and he goes tumbling to the ground.

 

~Frank~  
I wake up in a room that I have never seen before, it is large and grand with white wall and curtains, white everything come to think of it.   
I am situated on a huge bed, cushion surround my head propping me up at a comfortable angle so I can see the whole of the space.   
My eyes continue to search the room before finding that curled at the end of the bed is a boy, not much older than me. He is snoring gently and rubbing his face into the bedding, mumbling a little in his sleep.   
I sit myself up more on the bed so my torso is up right and stare down at the boy as he stirs in his sleep.   
I slowly remove myself from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure before heading to the door hoping to get out of this foreign room.   
How did I get here to start with?   
What happened last night? I don’t remember anything.   
All I know is most of my bones hurt and are protesting my movements, my left eye feels a bit swollen and also I think that my lip piercing has been pulled out seeing as I can feel my heart beat through my lip.   
I open the door and peak my head out, though before I can get a proper look I am yanked back into the room and am slammed onto the floor, squished under someone.   
I look up and the boy that was sleeping a moment ago, he is now hovering over me and straddling my waist. His mouth is parted as his breath tickles heavily on my face and I can’t help but stare at them, my face going a mild red as I realize the attractiveness of the boy situated above me, with the way that his black hair falls down over us framing his face, or the fact that he has probably the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.   
We must have been there for ages as his breathing had returned to normal and I had now scanned his face enough that it may now actually be burned into my brain.   
He starts to get off me and I squirm away making a move for the door again, just because he is attractive doesn’t mean I should trust him.   
But yet again I am stopped by the male, and he straddles me yet again, though this time a little tighter.  
“You can’t go out there,” the mystery boy says.  
“Oh yeah, why’s that?” I reply cockily.   
“Because, you’re not aloud there,” he replies, cryptic much, and also a little creepy.   
“If I’m not aloud here, then why am I here, huh?”   
He chuckles lightly and sits up, still on my hips, his chuckle is light and hearty and I can feel him shake lightly on me which brings some attention to my ‘‘lower form’’ if you get what I mean.  
He looks down at me and says “I suppose your right, but I couldn’t just leave you there,”  
Leave me there? Leave me where? What happened?  
The boy see’s the look of confusion on my face and tilts his head to the side most likely confused as well.   
“What are you talking about?” I ask.  
“What is the last thing you remember?” He questions staring in to my eyes, again bringing more attention to my “lower form” which I’m amazed he hasn’t noticed yet.   
“I…I was…Walking…She…s...she…Kicked…Me…Out.” I sobbed suddenly forlorn with sadness.   
He reached down and touched my face wiping away a tear, I leaned into his hand still crying. He tries to sooth and lull me, but to no avail, I have lost it and am now sobbing like a child.   
He pulls me up in a semi-hug sort of thing, with him still in my lap and I grab on to his t-shirt pulling it to my face trying to hide away in his protection.   
I feel a little died inside thinking about what has happened, she kicked me out, my own mother disowned me.   
“Umm…What…What...Is…That?” He asks and I gasp pushing him off and scamper across to the other side of the room bring my knees to my face and crying harder, it was my hard-on, he felt my hard-on against him.  
Now he knows I’m a freak, his probably going to hit me now, that’s what the others did. That’s what you get for being a faggot in this world.   
He walks across the room, towering over my quivering mess.  
“Please…I’m sorry...Please don’t…Don’t hurt me!” I whimper hoping he’d at least pity me and hold back the beating. Verbal abuse I can take, beatings not so much.


	4. Chapter Four: You’ll Be Safe In My Arms

"You're an interesting species. An interesting mix. You're capable of such beautiful dreams, and such horrible nightmares. You feel so lost, so cut off, so alone, only you're not. See in all our searching, the only thing we've found that makes the emptiness bearable, is each other."  
~Carl Sagan~  
~Gerard’s POV~  
He runs to the corner and curls in on himself his knees to his chest and his arms around them pushing his face down onto his knees, he starts to shake and soon sob loudly into his knees, and I think again how could a someone ever hurt such a beautiful creature, I sit and stare wondering what I should do, should I comfort him? I am not doing well so far with these new emotions.   
I have never understood humans, and now I have the same feelings as them, it has made me even more confused and curios about why they do the things they do.   
Why is he shaking? Did I do something wrong? And why would anyone want to hurt him?  
He stops after a while and I realize his fallen asleep in the corner, I sigh and walk over, picking him up from the floor, bridal style, he curls into me a bit, snuggling into my body warmth, I reach the bed and lie him down on top of it so he is lying on the blankets.   
His face is scrunched up a bit in what looks like frustration and he grabs the blankets, balling them up in his fist.   
I sit down on the bed next to him and reach out to push the hair from his face. He seems more content now and sighs rubbing his face in to my palm a bit, like a kitten when you stroke it, how precious he is, I continue to play with his hair or stroke his face, I wonder if this is considered creepy, here I am a random stranger in my bed and I’m watching him and touching his face, if he woke up right now he’d probably freak out.   
Maybe I should stop, but he looks like his okay with it, his not pushing my hand away or anything.   
Then again he is unconscious.   
So I stop and his face instantly scrunches up again.   
Does that mean he likes what I’m doing?  
I mean he doesn’t even know it’s me, so he probably doesn’t, I mean who would want a stranger stroking there face?  
So I decide to leave the room and the temptation behind. His innocent little broke face is so alluring and I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself if my hand went away from his face and travelled elsewhere.  
I sit on the floor just outside of my room with my back pressed against the door.   
Other angels walked passed and stared at me questioningly as I sat there, I really should not off brought my boy here, if anyone finds out his here there will be tears for sure.  
I will have my grace evicted from me and shall be sent to hell, and who knows what they will do to him. I tear up just thinking about it.   
I hear some shuffling from the inside of my room and toss up the idea of going inside to see if he has awoken or if his just tossing in his sleep.   
I mean if his tossing in his sleep then he won’t know if I go in, but if his awake his probably panicking again, so I go in.

~Frank’s POV~  
I hear they door opening and I look up to see the boy from earlier peak his head in sideways making his hair fall over his face gracefully.   
He seems to hesitate by the door before coming in and quickly closing it behind him, I’m not sure if it was to stop me from making a run from it or that I couldn’t look out but something about that action seemed suspicious.   
He stood with his back against the wooden door, he just stood there and stared making me feel very uneasy.   
A couple minutes pass slowly and awkwardly and all they consist of is staring, we just stare at each other, unable to look away for reasons I’m unsure of.   
I somehow manage to gather the courage to break eye contact and instead busy my eyes with the task of searching the room, maybe I can gather clues to who he is and where I am.   
I stand up from my spot on the end of the bed and walk around it, tracing the patterns on the pillars with my fingers before moving on to the window, maybe from there I’ll be able to see the location, but when I look out the window to see nothing, it’s been painted over, why would someone paint over there window?   
My pondering is interrupted by the strange boy whispering something that had me turning bright red, he whispered "You're beautiful, has any one ever told you that, you're beautiful?"   
He had a smug look on his face now as he saw my red flush.   
I don't know where it came from but I suddenly got angry at him, this preposterous stranger that won't stop complimenting me, so in my blind anger I barked back at him "No, but I've been called a faggot before does that count?"   
All smugness he had disappeared from his face instantaneous as he gaped at me, in what looked like surprise mixed also with sorrow, as if what I said hurt him in some way.   
He shook his head and told me that it doesn't count before sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bed so his back is facing me, his posture was slouched and his head bowed. He played with his fingers in his lap before looking up at me, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, and even though I didn't know this boy it broke my heart to seem him sad, is that possible, to grow attached to someone over that short of a space of time, maybe I've got Stockholm Syndrome, he did technically kidnap me so that must be what's happening. Either way I can't just watch him sit there and cry.   
I walk away from the window and around the bed and stand in front of him judging my next move before deciding to just go for it and kneel on my knees before him trying to see his face through his fringe which has fallen so it blocks my view. I try to study his face through the obstruction but I can't see anything through the screen so I decide to raise my hand and move it aside. As I push the hair from his face he freezes before raising his eyes to look at me with puzzled eyes. A tear escapes his eye and on impulse I swipe it away with my thumb, he seems even more puzzled now and I mirror the expression, why did I do that?  
He opens his mouth to say something but is broken off by a slamming at the door and a man running in followed by another they were laughing, giggling and tickling each other, they fell onto the floor, one of the males on the floor yelled for Gerard to help him in the middle of one of his giggle fits, though he instantly was silent when he looked up to find why Gerard had not answered him. He stared at me in shock and so the other man looked up confused by the silence, when he saw me he instantly went rigged before jumping to alert pushing the other male of and onto the hard wooden the floor in the process, his body landed with a hard sounding bang.   
"Gerard" the injured man said after he recovered himself "who is this?"


End file.
